LIFE GOES ON
by flowerxxprincess
Summary: Hiccup and astrids life after httyd 2 ONESHOTS some will be m rate but will let you know before hand if the nextchap will be m rate
1. best night ever

hiccup p.o.v

Today was the day I was going to ask her to be my wife. I just did not know how, I mean how do you ask the most amazing person in your live the most important question of your whole life without messing up.

I asked my mom what I should do but she was very little help she just kept say just follow your heart it has been right so far, will thanks for the help mom. So I finally figured out how to ask her and I am on my way over to her now.

astrid p.o.v

Hiccup has been acting so odd lately but then again he is the new chef and has just found his mother and lost his father which would be hard on anyone, so I am just giving him space. Me and ruff decided to head over to the great hall after a hard day of re-building and dragon riding, but she has ran off to flirt will Eret, I really feel sorry for that guy he has not has a break from her all month.

I saw Hiccup making his way over to me, but got pulled over by his mom to talk. I am so glad he has finally got a mother but wish it was not the way it happed then he could have had a happy family.

hiccup p.o.v

As much as I love my mother and want to catch up with her I really need to talk to astrid. Then it hit me I have not introduced then properly and here I was about to ask her to marry me. I grabbed my mom and dragged her to astrid. they both looked pretty shock by this but hey I'm hiccup what did they expect a big speech. After I introduced them and they seemed to be ok with each other I was relived, well that was an understatement I was thrilled that the two ladies of my life got on well.

As I was about to walk away from the to I started to whistle a song.

I started to sing a song that brought a tear to my mother's eyes and a smile to astrids

i'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

I felt my self shake as I sang the next line knowing that she would know why I am sing the song to her.

If you will marry me  
No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will

Gobber just could not resist to urge to join in on the song but after a stern look from astrid he stopped

Will stop me on my jour-ney  
Sorry

If you will promise me your heart  
And love (sigh)

I thought all was lost as I went to walk way on till I heard an angelic voice join in as I turned around astrid was walking to warded me

And love me for eternity  
My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

we danced and sang together like we had been doing it all are life at this moment in time I only had eyes for her.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

I would do any think to keep milady beside me

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me

To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me

I got down on my one good knee and looked her in the eyes

"Astrid Hofferson would you complete my life by becoming my wife and second hand women"

Never in my life had I seen astrid cry but as she stood there looking at my with tears down her cheek she could not look more beautiful.

"yes a million time, yes I will be your wife"

Then out of nowhere she hits me in the top of my arm.

"That is for waiting so long and making me cry"

Wait for it, oww this is not how it normally goes.

"That is for expecting a kiss"

"great this is going to be one amazing marriage"

"yep and you know it dragon boy"

"come here you"

before we knew it we were making out in front of the whole village, again

"get a room"

only snotlout would shout that out. I felt astrid pull at my shirt so I looked down at herwith a questioning look.

"What are you doing milady"

"Taking snotlouts advise, for once"

astrid p.o.v

This has get to be the best day of my whole life yet. Before we knew it we were on his bed naked under the sheets. This has got to be the best night sleep we have both had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I HAVE DISIDED TO CONTIUNE THIS STORY

BUT TURN IT INTO ONESHOTS

SEND IN REQUEST


	3. Chapter 3

astrid POV

I have never been so scare in my life, and with being a viking their is a lot that can scare someone, but this tops them all. We had been blessed by his dad, what am i saying his dad loved me, but know i have to meet his mom after making out with him in front of her. God she must already think i am some fan girl.

"hello milady, ready for dinner" why did he have to be so hiccup, just the sound of his voice makes me feel all soft, i know right you are all thinking what have i turned into, but hey i can still kick ass anytime and anyplace.

"yeh sure" yep this is me trying to act cool and failing, he can see thought me.

"you will be fine, she will love you, trust me" And there goes that voice again, but hey you got to love him.

"its not you i worry about hicc that women can take me down with one swish of that mad lady wand of hers, i love you but you really need to work on having normal people in your family"

"know that hurt deep down milady" he is sooo melodramatic for a chief, that sound so strange to say even after a week.

As we approach hiccups house, i start to feel more and more sick i think he scenes this because he hold my hand just that little bit tighter and kisses my cheek. i stop him at the door and peck him on the lips, i just needed some more hiccup courage. He grabed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"MUM WE ARE HOME" hiccup shouted as his mom came out the kitchen, and lucky for me she didnt have her mad lady staff on her.

"We who is we"

"mum this is astrid, my errr girlfriend" even hicc looked scared now, i could feel him pull me in closer.

"hello, mam i am astrid hofferson" i could almost hear my own voice shake, i am lucky the twins are not hear or i would never life this down. Before i new it i was being pulled into valkas arms and i dont do hugs.

"call me val you are part of the family my dear from what i hear around the village, hiccup you sure know how to pick them"

"err thank up mom" hiccup sound almost scared still, but i could not be happier with the out come. The rest of the night was filled with stores and tales.


	4. Chapter 4

hiccup POV

"stop pacing you will be fine she has put up with your shit up on till now so why would it change today" for once i stopped to acknowledge what snot had just said. He made scene but its not every day you get married to the love of your life. I just wish i could be more chilled about it. Even toothless is looking at me like i have lost it.

"i know, i know but this is astrid i don't know what to expect from her i mean she punched me when i proposed, what if the was her way of say she does not want to get married to me." so as you may have guessed today is my wedding day to the most amazing viking alive, but i guess i am a little nerves about how the day will go to plan and if i will for get anything.

I take one last look in the mirror to see if i still look ok, i am dressed in what is meant to be traditional for a chief to wear. Of course i look like a sack of potatoes. Astrid will probable take one look at me and laugh at what i look like today. Toothless come over to me and nudges my chest.

" i'm ok bud, just a little nerves a lot is going to change in one day it will not just be you and me anymore" He gives me his toothless smile.

"At lest i am not the only one that is happy about this, come on then lets get to the great hall." i walk out my house and the gang follow out. on the way to the great hall i stop and take a look at my dads statue and just think of what it would have been like to have him here with us on the day. i don't think anyone or anything would stop him bragging about the marriage.

astrids POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT." what a wake up call freezing cold water. i really hate it when my mom does this to me i am 21 years old i don't need this anymore i can sleep in if i want to.

"wake up lass it is your wedding day and your going to be late" wedding day. wedding day. Shit today is my wedding day how in the world could forget that i am going to marry my boyfriend or 6 years today. i jump from my bed and strip out of my night gown and jump in some water my mom must have heated, why don't she thrown this over me instead. i feel ever part of my body start to relax. That was ontill my mother and three other married women walk into my room.

"ever heard of knocking" i know i know that was rude but i was in the bath and they just walked in.

" hate to brake it to you lass we have a right to be hear to day, know lets get started shell we my dear." Gods if i was not in such a good mood i would go all viking on them.

"now we are hear to tell you all about how to plesuer a viking man" oh gods no not this, its not like i can tell then i am not pure but gods this conversation with my mother not happening.

"what happened to being late we don't have time for this and i don't want to hear it AND hicc in not exactly your most viking like man now is he" i will say just about anything to not have this conversation with my mother and three other women.

" hush hush now my dear we all had to sit thought this when we where getting wed." well hear it goes.

after an hour of listening to then 4 hags i was dry and hair done in ringlets to frame my fame. my dress was amazing but a bit tight. as the time drew to leave the house a was raised in and step in to my new one with my soon to be husband. i felt my self get a little wet eyed. my mom turned round to place her old bridle crown on my head and wiped mine and her tears.

"you will be fine my dear, know if you even need help shaping him to be the perfect husband then let me know." know this is one of them times you have got to love your mom and i am really going to miss her made make up calls.

"right then dear lets get you wed, and me some grandchildren" know that used to make me get red in the cheeks but know i look forward to it.

i step out of mu house for the last time to see toothless running towards me with one red rose and a note. I hear the women behind me sigh. i give toothless a scratch under the chin and take to rose and note. i open the note to see the it reads 'one rose means one love and one fresh start together' i feel the water trickle down my face as i have to note to my mom and place the rose in my hair so it holds back one of the strands.

when we arrive at the great hall i ear all the noise inside, well this is it i hear the wedding march being played and slowly descend into the great hall to see hiccup stering right at me with is mouth wide open.

hiccup POV

wow is all that comes to mind right know, this angel walking to wards me is going to be my wife.

"you got a good one" "wow she truly is beautiful" "hiccup is one look man" they are just a few of the thing i coulds hear being said and they were all right i am the luckiest man alive.

when she reaches me the fisrt thing i do is take her hand and say

" i really am marring an angel." i love to make astrid blush it is rare and beautiful and make me know that i am the only one that can get to her,

after 30 minets of gobber telling storied on how no one thought they would even see the day that i got married. it come to the part i have been looking forward to all day.

"hiccup do you take this women to be your wife thought also that life can throw at you" i take one deep breath.

"i do" i see astrid relax a bit more at that so now i ham her husband but will she be my wife.

"astrid do you take this err man to be your husband thought all that life can throw at you" i see her giggle at the way gobber said it.

"i do" i have never been so happy to hear them words come for someone mouth. know for the part i have been waiting for all my life.

"you may know kiss the bride" and boy did i kiss her, well ok she pulled me to her but the kiss wow that was something out of this world.

**the next chapter will be m rated for the wedding night **


	5. Chapter 5

astrid POV

me and hiccup have been married for a year and i would say all has been ok, but know we face a very big challenge, see i am due mine and hicc's first child any day know and hicc and the dragons are becoming unbearable. Every time i go to leave the house one of the dragons or hicc are following and i think i am going insane.

Ever since i had a fake labor i am under house arrest and cant leave with out him or some other overprotective human that is on my hit list. Ok so i may be over reacting but you want to try living with a mad man and dragon that keeps you locked in the house all day and night.

"hey how was your day milady" Is this man for real how was my day, yeh it was great staring at the four walls and watching the wood burn. This man is now at the top of my mental hit list.

"great, amazing, what should i say for you to let me out the house" my ax is becoming an option well that could be if i knew where he put it.

"Astrid you know i am only trying to keep you safe, i love you and this baby" and hear comes the sweet talking.

"i know but i want to get out every now and then and i promise i will stay in the village" i have gone down to the level of begging what have i become.

"fine, you win but you have to stay in the village were someone can see you." YES this is why i love my husband, he is so easy to crack. i jump on him giving him the best possible hug i can with my new figure.

"i love you hiccup haddock" i really do love this man. I feel something warm run down my leg and i am sure i did not just pee my self witch can only mean one thing and i am so not ready for that. i double over in pain and this is when i know it is for real.

Hiccup POV

**part 1**

"astrid are you ok sweetheart" ok know i take back what i said she is not leaving the house like this. i just don't want her to get hurt.

"what does it look like, ow ow that hurt that really hurt" shit she is having the baby. i think this i when it is finally sinking in that the baby is on its way.

"toothless bud go and get my mom we need her and fast" toothless needs to be fast this time, and i need to get astrid changed her clothes kinda smell.

"sweetheart lets get you cleaned up and changed" God i was not expecting to be doing this tonight the baby is not due till next week. i pick up astrid and place her in some warm water to clean her off with and just as i do another contraction hits her and her hand fly strate to her belly. my hand is rubbing slow and soft circles on her back to help her in any way i can.

**part 2 coming soon**

**review and follow **


End file.
